Recently, liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical liquid crystal display 1 includes a top bezel 11, a liquid crystal panel 12, a PCB 13, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 14, a backlight module 15, and a bottom tray 16. When the liquid crystal display 1 is assembled, the top bezel 11 and the bottom tray 16 cooperatively accommodate the liquid crystal panel 12 and the backlight module 15. The FPCB 14 interconnects the liquid crystal panel 12 and the PCB 13, and the PCB 13 is secured to the bottom tray 16. The PCB 13 includes four through holes 131 defined therein. The bottom tray 16 includes four threaded holes 161 defined in a bottom wall (not labeled) thereof, which threaded holes 161 respectively correspond to the through holes 131 of the PCB 13.
In a process of assembly of the liquid crystal display 1, the through holes 131 of the PCB 13 are aligned with the threaded holes 161 of the bottom tray 16, respectively. Four screws (not labeled) are inserted through the through holes 131 and threadingly engaged in the respective threaded holes 161. Thereby, the PCB 13 is secured to the bottom wall of the bottom tray 16. However, the need for the screws makes the process of securing and removing the PCB 13 inconvenient. Further, the step of threadingly engaging the screws is typically performed by manual labor, and adds to the cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal display 1.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.